international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Megamind (2010 film)
''Megamind '' is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated superhero comedy film directed by Tom McGrath, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film premiered on October 28, 2010, in Russia, while it was released in the United States in Digital 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D on November 5, 2010. It features the voices of Will Ferrell, Tina Fey, Jonah Hill, David Cross, and Brad Pitt. Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012) The film was first titled Master Mind, and then Oobermind. The film tells the story of a super-intelligent alien supervillain, Megamind, who after a long-lasting battle one day actually destroys his foe, the much-loved superhero Metro Man. Having Metro City for himself, Megamind finds out that his villainy has no purpose and thus creates a new superhero to serve as his nemesis. His plan backfires, as he ends up creating instead a new super-villain. With Metro City spiraling out of control, Megamind attempts to set things right and discovers his newfound purpose—as a superhero. Megamind received generally positive reviews from critics, praising its strong visuals and the cast's performances, but criticizing its unoriginality In April 2011, DreamWorks Animation's CEO, Jeffrey Katzenberg, commented that the studio did not have plans to produce future movie genre parodies like Shark Tale, Monsters vs. Aliens, and Megamind, saying that these films "all shared an approach and tone and idea of parody, and did not travel well internationally. We don't have anything like that coming on our schedule now." A short film, titled Megamind: The Button of Doom, was released on February 25, 2011, on the Megamind DVD and Blu-ray. Arabic Title: ميجامايند Release dates: * Egypt - November 10, 2010 * United Arab Emirates - November 11, 2010 * Kuwait - November 11, 2010 * Lebanon - November 11, 2010 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Megamente Release date: December 3, 2010 Additional voices * Jorge Lucas * Ricardo Schnetzer * José Santanna * Marcio Simões * Marlene Costa * Dario Castro * Marcia Coutinho * Luiz Carlos Persy * Maíra Góes * Izabel Lira * Marcelo Garcia * Cadu Paschoal * Dario de Castro * Eduardo Drummond * Sergio Fortuna * Fernanda Ribeiro * Leonardo Rabelo * Alexandre Moreno Bulgarian Title: Мегаум / Megaum Release date: December 17, 2010 Additional voices * Anastasia Taseva * Anna-Maria Varbani * Nia Cholakova * Vasilka Sugareva * Silvia Petrova * Simona Nanova * Tatiana Etimova * Valentine Guyasbeyli * Georgi Stoyanov * Lachezar Stefanov * Peter Varbanov * Rosen Rusev * Yavor Kraivanov * Todor Georgiev Canadian French Title: Megamind Release date: November 5, 2010 Cantonese Title: Màikè mài: Chāo néng huàidàn Release date: December 23, 2010 Croatian Title: MaksimUm Release date: December 2, 2010 Czech Title: Megamysl Release date: December 2, 2010 Danish Title: Megamind '' Release date: December 16, 2010 Additional voices * Peter Secher Schmidt * Kasper Leisner * Jette Sievertsen * Karsten Jansfort * Diresh Mirchandani * Emil Mirchandani * Ella Mirchandani * Mathilde Wedell-Wedellsborg * Mille Stokholm Dutch Title: ''Megamind: Superschurk '' Release date: December 15, 2010 Additional voices * Florus van Rooijen * Thijs van Aken * Leon Wiedijk * Sander de Heer * Fred Meijer * Tijs Hartman * Jannemien Cnossen * Leo Richardson * Barbara Straathof * Frans Limburg * Manel Manchot * Geertje de Graaf * Peggy Vrijens * Floor Kloosterman * Ewout Eggiak * Mika Glijn Estonian Title: ''Megameel Release date: December 17, 2010 European French Title: Megamind Release date: December 15, 2010 European Portuguese Title: Megamind '' Release date: December 1, 2010 Sound studio: ON AIR Dialogue director, translator and adapter: Claudia Cadima Additional voices * António Machado * José Neves * Claudia Cadima * José Nobre * Isabel Fortunato * Afonso Lopes European Spanish Title: ''Megamind '' Release date: December 3, 2010 Dubbing studio: Sonoblok Dubbing director: Gonzalo Abril Translator: Kenneth Post Dialogue adapter: Gonzalo Abril Additional voices * M&E * David Blanco * José Posada * Juan Fernández * Gonzalo Abril * Pedro Torrabadella * Marta Dualde * Nuno Ferreira * Meritxell Mauri * Gina Borràs * Pablo Gómez * Miguel Ángel Jenner * Salvador Carol * Ana Aznárez * Ángel González * Carlos Vicente Ibáñez * Rafael Parra * Nuno Pereira Finnish Title: Megamind Release date: December 25, 2010 Additional voices * Markus Blom * Samuel Axberg * Jarmo Mäkinen * Juho Väyrynen * Rinna Paatso * Juha Varis * Katja Sirkiä * Magnus Axberg * Juhani Rajalin * Annamari Metsävainio * Antti Pääkkönen * Anu Ahonen * Petri Hanttu * Vaula Hyry * Jani Alkio * Katri Sainio * Markus Degerman * Arttu Wiskari * Pasi Ruohonen * Lauri Planman * Fanny Axberg * Elisa Väyrynen German Title: ''Megamind '' Release date: December 2, 2010 Additional voices * Oliver Rohrbeck * Daniel Gärtner * Sebastian Schulz * Peter Flechtner * Marcel Mann * Thomas Hailer * Debora Weigert * Markus Nichelmann * Christoph Banken * Natascha Petz * Rainer Fritzsche * Filipe Pirl * Arianne Borbach * Lutz Schnell * Svantje Wascher * Sven Gerhardt * Minh Düc Phan * Mathias Kunze * Karl Schulz * Hans-Christian Straka * Dirk Müller * Denise Gorzelanny * Roland Hemmo * Julia Wohlgensinger * Bernd Vollbrecht * Verena Mehnert * Susanne Calvin * Matthias Klages * Heike Beeck * Uwe Jellinek Greek Title: ''Μεγαλοφυής Release date: December 16, 2010 Hebrew Title: מגה-מוח / Mega moah '' Release date: Decembert 2, 2010 Hindi Title: ''मेगामाइंड Release date: December 24, 2010 Hungarian Title: Megaagy Release date: December 16, 2010 Italian Title: Megamind '' Release date: December 17, 2010 Studio: Technicolor S.p.A. - CVD Dubbing director and translator: Massimiliano Manfredi Dialogue adapters: * Giovanni Baldini * Massimiliano Manfredi Additional voices * Vittorio Guerrieri * Vincenzo Avolio * Daniele Valenti * Antonio Palumbo * Monica Migliori * Simone Veltroni * Flaminia Fegarotti * Massimiliano Manfredi * Fabrizio Picconi * Ilaria Stagni * Oliviero Dinelli * Gabriele Martini Japanese Title: ''メガマインド / Megamaindo '' Korean Title: ''메가마인드 / Megamaindeu Release date: January 13, 2011 Latin Spanish Title: Megamente Release date: * December 16, 2010 (méxico) * December 2, 2010 (argentina) * December 2, 2010 (peru) * November 25, 2010 (chile) * December 17, 2010 (panama) * December 10, 2010 (venezuela) * December 3, 2010 (colombia) Studio: New Art Dub Director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator and adapter: Juan Carlos Cortés Additional voices * Ricardo Tejedo * Erick Jamel * Blas García * Raymundo Armijo * Octavio Rojas * José Luis Miranda * Patricia Palestino * Juan Carlos Malanche * Sebastián Llapur * Julián Lavat * Fernanda Tapia * Erick Salinas * Gerardo García * Enrique Cervantes * Juan Carlos Tinoco * Fernando Calderón * Gabby Garay * Ricardo Mendoza * Gabriel Basurto * Itzel Mendoza * Graciela Gámez * Monserrat Mendoza * Gabriela Guzmán * Gerardo Mendoza * Graciela Malanche * Ángel Iván Rodríguez * Berenice Vega * Alan García * Magdalena Tenorio * Fernanda Bonilla Lithuanian Title: Megamaindas Release date: December 17, 2010 Norwegian Title: Megahjerne '' Release date: December 26, 2010 Dubbing studio: SMARTDUB Dialogue director, music director, translator, adapter and lyricist: Stig Krogstad Additional voices * Thorbjørn Harr * Erik Hivju * Magne Lindholm * Gry Anita Fjeldstad * Unn Vibeke Hol * Julie Skaufel * Lena Meieran * Henrik Plau * Stig Krogstad * Alexander Martinsen * Bjørn Wahl * Jørn-Bjørn Fuller-Gee * Sebastian Lewis * Kjetil Paulsen * Mikael Aksnes-Pehrson * Frode Svingen * Anniken Marie Nielsen * Andreas Kjelstrup * Hannah Storm * Nancy Mannes Polish Title: ''Megamocny Release date: January 6, 2011 Additional voices: * Grzegorz Pawlak * Małgorzata Sadowska * Mikołaj Klimek * Anna Sztejner-Pierczyńska * Magdalena Nowakowska * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Paweł Niczewski * Klementyna Umer * Olga Zaręba * Beniamin Lewandowski * Miłosz Konkel * Ida Małachowska * Maciej Dybowski * Justyna Bojczuk * Leszek Zduń * Wojciech Chorąży * Beata Łuczak-Mastyna Putonghua Romanian Title: Megamind Release date: December 10, 2010 Russian Title: Мегамозг / Megamozg '' Release date: October 28, 2010 Additional voices * Alexander Voevodin * Alexander Kovrizhnykh * Boris Tokarev * Vasilisa Voronina * Vladimir Gerasimov * Grigorij Malikov * Diomid Vinogradov * Dmitry Kurta * Ivan Zharkov * Irina Vilenkina * Mikhail Lukashov * Olga Golovanova * Olga Stashkevich * Sergey Veschev Slovak Title: ''Megamozog Release date: December 2, 2010 Slovene Title: Megaum Release date: December 2, 2010 Swedish Title: Megamind '' Release date: December 25, 2010 Director: Mikael Roupé Translator: Mats Wänblad / Mediaplant Technician: Oscar Harryson Production manager: Birgitte Hall Recording studio: SmartDUB Stockholm Production: Diresh Mirchandani / SmartDUB Additional voices * Erik Ahrnbom * Engla Lind * Göran Berlander * Tarzan Lind * Annica Smedius * Magnus Rongedal * Anton Raeder * Oscar Harryson * Elin Trogen * Mikael Roupé Taiwanese Mandarin Title: ''麥克邁：超能壞蛋 Release date: December 3, 2010 Thai Title: จอมวายร้ายพิทักษ์โลก Release date: January 6, 2011 Turkish Title: Megazeka Release date: January 14, 2011 Ukrainian Title: Мегамозок Release date: October 28, 2010Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Movies